Juego de Gemelas
by amantesdeharry
Summary: Dos chicas nuevas llegan a revolucionar las hormonas masculinas en Hogwarts. En especial las de Harry y Draco, entra y descubre la aventura de estas chicas. Pesimo summary


Juego de Gemelas

**Juego de Gemelas**

**Capitulo 1: "Las gemelas Radcliffe"**

Nota: las gemelas son hijas de madre inglesa y padre francés

Levántate!!-una mujer castaña mecía violentamente a una de sus hijas – ¡Hasta cuando las hablo! ¡Serena! ¡Sabrina! abajo ahora! ¡Llegamos tarde! – Se paseaba de un lado a otro –Dumbledore va a matarme

¿Que pasa quegida?

Tus hijas no quieren despertarse Alan

¡Pog meglín, ahoga voy! – un tipo rubio de buen porte entró a la habitación, miro a su mujer y suspiro .Saco su varita del bolsillo y apunto a sus hijas –Aguamenti!-un chorro de agua salio de la varita, empapando a sus hijas

Ahhhhh!-ambas gritaron al unísono agitando los brazos

Papá te juro que nosotras no fuimos

¿Qué hicieron Serena?

Oh nada, cosas del destino, ¿me entiendes verdad? – su padre rodó los ojos

Lo que a mi se refiere – Sabrina se levanto – me voy a duchar

Nooooo!-Serena se aferro a las piernas de su hermana-no es justo que tu te bañes primero!

Justo las pelotas!-su madre la miro escandalizada - yo voy a bañarme

Tu no vas a ninguna parte!...

¿Quién lo dice? Yo soy mayor que tu

Yo lo digo! - miro a su gemela amenazante- eres mayor que yo por 5 minutos y eso no te da derecho

Cállate quieres, no te tengo miedo niña – se dirigió al baño y le cerro la puerta en la cara a su hermana

¡Eres una insolente!- Serena dio una patada al velador para finalmente dejarse caer en la cama

Más tarde en Hogwarts……

Por merlín solo a Albus se le ocurre enviarme a abrir la puerta – Minerva McGonacall, profesora de transformaciones iba por los terrenos del colegio- ¡mi clase es en 10 minutos!

Siguió caminando hacia la puerta y cuado llego a ella vio a una mujer y dos jóvenes que la esperaban

Señora Radcliffe un placer – dirigió su vista hacia las niñas y abrió los ojos enormemente- no tomare Whisky de fuego nunca más, ya hasta veo doble – las chicas se miraron y sonrieron, la profesora se puso a hablar por lo bajo y lo único entendible fue "Albus-botellas-culo "

Aunque es de entender que ver a dos jóvenes iguales causa impresión, ambas chicas eran rubias, ojos azules, piel blanca, boca delineada, en conclusión físicamente eran idénticas, solo había un pequeño detalle que las identificaba. Sabrina era crespa y Serena lisa, pero como ambas llevaban el pelo sujeto no se notaba.

Lo que a personalidad se refiere eran totalmente distintas. Serena es amante de los gatos, (su madre los odia) callada, tímida, tierna, intelectual, pero de un carácter fuertísimo si se le provoca.

Sabrina por el contrario es la chica provocativa, atrevida, sensual y coqueta (no por eso es una zorra-woman), de carácter fuertísimo, nadie la pasa a llevar ni a ella ni a su hermana eso denlo por seguro (siempre sale a la defensiva) y amante del Quiddicht.

Serena Radcliffe –serena dio la mano a la profesora que aun las observaba atónita

Yo soy Sabrina Radcliffe-repitió la acción de su hermana y sonrió a la profesora

Bien muchachas pasen – la animaga les permitió entrar, primero entro su madre y luego las chicas

¡El castillo es enorme!-Serena caminaba con su hermana tras la Sra. Radcliffe-con tanto estudiante perfectamente no se darían cuenta de que somos gemelas

Juego de gemelas-Sabrina paró en medio del pasillo y sonrió

¿Juego de Gemelas? Eso es una película muggle!

Si, Serena, pero no hablo de eso, Aunque lo que pienso es similar, tendremos facilidad con las notas y crearemos confusión entre los compañeros –Serena también sonrió, después de todo ¿A quien no le gustan las travesuras?- será divertido…

¡Caminen! ¡Rápido! – la madre de las jóvenes gritaba a todo pulmón. Era una mujer un poco histérica, así que mejor no provocarla….

Cuando estaban fuera de la oficina del director se podía oír una suave musiquita

" darle a tu cuerpo alegría mi minerva, que tu cuerpo es' pa' darle alegría y cosa buena, darle a tu cuerpo alegría hey mi minerva Ah"

Las gemelas bailaban la pegajosa melodía mientras Dumbledore cantaba. La mujer toco la puerta y esta se abrió dando paso a una perfecta vista de Dumbledore mirando un retrato de la profesora McGonacall

¡Adelante!- la música cesó – pero que lindas señoritas, ¿Irán a 5to verdad?- ambas asintieron- bien, y dígame señora ¿por que trae a sus hijas casi a mitad de año?

Por que mi marido y yo fuimos trasladados desde Francia- sacó un abanico de su bolso-y estoy completamente segura que en esta institución mis hijas podrán aprender todo lo que necesitan, además estarán completamente seguras.

Bien entonces hagamos la selección –tomo un sombrero negro, hizo sentarse a Sabrina y le coloco el gran sombrero

Hummm… veo una mente brillante y traviesa, el pensar e idear es lo tuyo te pondré en Ravenclaw! – la señora Radcliffe aplaudió. Dumbledore quitó el sombrero de la cabeza de Sabrina y se lo colocó a Serena.

Sin duda son hermanas… tienen una mente brillante, veo pasión por las letras te pondré en Ravenclaw!

Las hermanas se abrazaron después de todo no estarían solas, se tendrían la una a la otra.

Bien chicas en una hora tienen su primera clase- la señora Radcliffe se abanicaba con una mano y se secaba las lagrimas con la otra.

Profesor,- Serena tomó su baúl- ¿como llegaremos a la sala común y a nuestra habitación? Nos gustaría ir a dejar nuestras cosas para conocer el lugar

Buena pregunta señorita – sonrió- frakwes las guiará hasta sus habitaciones y a lo que a las lechuzas se refiere yo me encargo de enviarlas a la lechuzeria, aquí tienen su horario y un mapa del castillo – cada una recibió dos pergaminos- frakwes guía a las señoritas a su habitación

El fénix voló hasta la puerta

Adiós niñas las extrañaremos en casa - la señora abrazó a sus hijas

Te amamos mamá- las gemelas se acercaron a la puerta para verla desaparecer por la red flu

Bien muchachas que tengan una buena estadía en el castillo- cuando las gemelas ya se encontraban en la puerta con el fénix, el director prendió la radio y nuevamente se pudo oír el "darle a tu cuerpo alegría macarena"

Un rato más tarde Serena y Sabrina estaban perfectamente acomodadas, la habitación era muy cómoda y reconfortante pero una tercera cama despertó la curiosidad de las muchachas.

Debe ser pasada media mañana - Sabrina miro su reloj – estoy en lo correcto ya es hora del almuerzo

¿Bien vamos a comer?

Vamos, ¿quien llevará el mapa?

Yo, aunque sabes preferiría comer en los terrenos ¿crees que podamos?

No lo se Serena, pero tengo una idea –tomo su mochila y abrió la puerta- tu vete a los terrenos y yo voy a buscar a algún profesor para preguntarle

Bien en un rato nos vemos –vio como Sabrina salía de la habitación, hecho un ultimo vistazo y también salió del lugar.

Serena iba con el mapa y su mochila cuando al doblar por un pasillo chocó con algo (o alguien) y habría caído al suelo de no ser por que la sujetaron del brazo. Cuando levantó la vista se encontró con unos hermosos orbes verdes que la miraban atónitos.

Harry no había visto mujer más hermosa en su vida. Debía ser nueva, belleza como aquella no pasaba desapercibida para nadie sobre todo habiendo tanto hombre con testosterona en el castillo.

La chica carraspeo y se soltó del agarre del moreno- soy Serena Radcliffe- le tendió la mano al muchacho quien la estrecho al momento.

Harry Potter – soltó la mano de la rubia- ¿eres nueva verdad?

Si, soy de quinto año-sentir la mirada intensa del moreno la hacia sonrojar, era guapísimo de eso no había duda- debo irme, si me disculpas- miró por ultima vez al muchacho y siguió su camino.

Al mismo tiempo Sabrina iba por uno de los pasillos sin rumbo fijo, había dejado su mapa en la habitación. Cinco muchachas estaban frente a ella ¡Su salvación! Se dispuso a acercarse, pero algo andaba mal una sexta joven estaba en el suelo mientras las otras se reían

Mira si es la Lunática Lovegood – una morena la recogió del suelo – ¿encontraste tus zapatos?

¿Fuiste tu cierto?-la rubia miraba a la chica con odio-¡dame mis pertenencias ahora!

¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?-la tiro al suelo con fuerza y la chica gimió de dolor. Si había algo que Sabrina odiaba era la injusticia era hora de actuar, con paso decidido fue hasta el grupo

Déjala en paz ahora-la morena dirigió la mirada a Sabrina

¿Y tú quien eres?

Eso no importa, te dije que la dejes en paz ¡ahora!

Yo no obedezco a nadie-La morena sacó su varita-así que lo siento bonita pero la que se va eres tu

Mira guapa- Sabrina también saco su varita- no me provoques por que te va a ir mal ¡ahora esfumate!

Expelliarmus!

Protego-Sabrina se vio venir el hechizo- Accio varita!- la varita de la chica quedo en sus manos, sonrió con suficiencia, y le puso la varita en el cuello a la joven- te lo dije chavala, ahora largate! y que esta sea la ultima vez que tú o una de tus amigas la molesta por que se las verán conmigo- bajo su varita y le entrego la suya a la chica

¡Esto no se quedará así te lo juro!-la morena tomó su varita y se fue seguida de sus amigas

Uiii tiemblo de miedo, me vas a atacar con tu labial? – Sabrina hacia tembleques cómicos

Gracias – la rubia se levanto y sonrió a Sabrina – Soy Luna Lovegood

Sabrina Radcliffe, soy nueva en el colegio, estoy un poco perdida olvide mi mapa- sonrió un poco desconcertada- ¿te molestaría acompañarme al comedor?

Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que hiciste por mi- Sabrina la observo, más la impacto la inocencia que cubría a Luna y aquella mirada perdida le daba un aire de loca, ahora entendía el "Lunática Lovegood"-aproposito ¿en que curso vas?

En 5to ¿y tú?

También. Voy en ravenclaw y por lo visto tú también- le dijo mirando su uniforme

Si, entonces seremos compañeras de curso- le sonrió-y dime Luna ¿por que te molestaban?

Esa es Pansy Parkinson, sexto de slytherin, es una zorra, se acuesta con el que se le pone enfrente- la chica miraba perdida el pasillo- y esta comprometida con el rey de slytherin

¿El rey de slytherin?

Si, Draco Malfoy, bien ya llegamos al comedor- una puerta grande y ancha estaba frente a sus narices

Luna, e decidido que te tengo que enseñar algo, ¿me esperas aquí para irnos a los terrenos? Solo voy a preguntar algo al director


End file.
